


A Strange Encounter

by Astre_Red



Series: The Master(s) of Ben Solo [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astre_Red/pseuds/Astre_Red
Summary: The man seems to be the same age as Luke, even a little older, and that shouldn't be possible, because Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa are the oldest people known capable of manipulating the Force. The man standing in front of him, bright in the Force and with a lightsaber in hand, shouldn't exist.The curious eyes examining Ben don't agree.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Ben Solo
Series: The Master(s) of Ben Solo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173293
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Strange Encounter

Ben Solo takes a deep breath, hands shaking. The man with blue hair blinks, bemused.

He doesn't really know how long it's been since he ran away (since he woke up with his master staring down at him, saber alight _Uncle why_ -), some months maybe, and he never dared to use his own lightsaber, even when the First Order's troops or the Knights of Ren were chasing him. It's fear, he knows, fear of being seen by his enemies, and what would happen then? The lightsaber would be a dead giveaway.

(And maybe it wasn't just of the First Order he was hiding from, but no one needed to know that.)

So, maybe he didn't train as much as he should have. It's not like there were a lot of jedi in the galaxy, since most -if not all- were still studying at the Academy _he_ created. _A blaster would do just fine_ , he had thought, back when he was crying and sobbing and screaming in a ship he had stolen after ~~his uncle tried to kill him~~ the incident. It would be fine.

( _Except it wasn't, it wasn't because his uncle had tried to kill him and his parents didn't trust him anymore and he had nowhere to go_ -)

The man in front of him is proof of his mistake.

He seems to be the same age as Luke, even a little older, and that shouldn't be possible, because Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa are the oldest people known capable of manipulating the Force. The man standing in front of him, bright in the Force and with a lightsaber in hand, shouldn't _exist_.

The curious eyes examining Ben don't agree.

“Who are you?” he asks slowly, one hand floating above his lightsaber and the other pointing a blaster at his potential opponent. Ben never met a jedi as old as Luke, and he doesn't really know what to expect, but this man doesn't seem to lack muscles or training or experience, and it scares him more than he'd like to admit.

The man blinks again, and smiles slowly, carefully, like he's happy to hear the question. It makes him appear younger, despite his tired eyes and the ragged clothes on his back, and the scars on his left cheek are even more obvious. It does nothing to ease Ben's tension. The last jedi who smiled at him tried to kill him in his sleep, after all.

The man hums softly, and when he answers, Ben feels something in the air shifts.

“My name is Ezra Bridger. It's nice to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> SO.
> 
> Ben becoming Ezra's padawan was just a thought that wouldn't leave me, so here it is. Ezra and Luke don't know each other btw.
> 
> I hope you liked it! What do you guys think? What impact would this master and padawan have on the galaxy? Tell me in the comments!


End file.
